Pwnage of P
by GatzzTerran
Summary: Inspired Taken verboten from a conversation between myself and the real number 1.


Date Time From To Message

_This event of global interest occurred on March 19, 2008.  
A foolish(objective) child challenged the great Gattzterran to typing test on his facebook page. However. Gatzz demonstrated superior thinking and was able to vanquish the foe before the battle even started. Let's enjoy._

19/03/2008 7:06:43 PM 1 So, how many times have you taken the test?  
19/03/2008 7:06:47 PM 1 trying to beat my score?  
19/03/2008 7:06:49 PM 2 uhh  
19/03/2008 7:06:51 PM 2 havent sorry  
19/03/2008 7:06:53 PM 1 Haha.  
19/03/2008 7:06:53 PM 2 im busy  
19/03/2008 7:06:55 PM 1 Sure...  
19/03/2008 7:06:58 PM 2 lol  
19/03/2008 7:07:02 PM 1 Your pride controls you.  
19/03/2008 7:07:06 PM 2 i swear on my dead grandpa's grave  
19/03/2008 7:07:11 PM 1 That's your business.  
19/03/2008 7:07:15 PM 2 ye okay w/e  
19/03/2008 8:07:41 PM 1 rofl.  
19/03/2008 8:07:49 PM 1 You're not even going to RISK being slower.  
19/03/2008 8:08:30 PM 2 fine w/e  
19/03/2008 8:08:32 PM 2 ill do it now  
19/03/2008 8:08:33 PM 2 which one  
19/03/2008 8:08:35 PM 2 okay then.  
19/03/2008 8:08:36 PM 1 any  
19/03/2008 8:08:36 PM 1 you pick  
19/03/2008 8:08:37 PM 2 and how long  
19/03/2008 8:08:42 PM 1 1 minute  
19/03/2008 8:08:55 PM 2 kk  
19/03/2008 8:09:00 PM 2 just a sec  
19/03/2008 8:10:24 PM 1 that's more than a minute buddy.  
19/03/2008 8:10:26 PM 1 How many tries you taking?  
19/03/2008 8:10:36 PM 2 dude  
19/03/2008 8:10:37 PM 1 I'll take the same number of tries on my attempt  
19/03/2008 8:10:38 PM 2 i didnt even start  
19/03/2008 8:10:49 PM 2 and i havent tried  
19/03/2008 8:10:54 PM 1 Yes. I'm obsessed with being better than you  
19/03/2008 8:11:02 PM 2 loool  
19/03/2008 8:11:09 PM 2 w/e  
19/03/2008 8:11:27 PM 2 we'll just take your bragging rights for now?  
19/03/2008 8:11:33 PM 2 cuz i dont got the time right now  
19/03/2008 8:11:38 PM 1 Bullshit  
19/03/2008 8:11:38 PM 2 maybe some other time  
19/03/2008 8:11:40 PM 1 ..  
19/03/2008 8:11:40 PM 1 LOL  
19/03/2008 8:11:44 PM 1 SO MUCH BULLSHIT  
19/03/2008 8:11:48 PM 2 LMFAO  
19/03/2008 8:11:50 PM 2 yeee okay  
19/03/2008 8:11:54 PM 2 come to a school?  
19/03/2008 8:11:56 PM 2 in the library  
19/03/2008 8:11:58 PM 2 typing test live  
19/03/2008 8:12:01 PM Very Nice Guy has been added to the conversation.  
19/03/2008 8:12:15 PM 1 lol  
19/03/2008 8:12:23 PM 1 Newbjes  
19/03/2008 8:12:20 PM 3 LOL  
19/03/2008 8:12:26 PM 1 Newbjes  
19/03/2008 8:12:26 PM 3 patrick  
19/03/2008 8:12:33 PM 3 your sooo fucking dumb  
19/03/2008 8:12:50 PM 3 you actually think you can type faster than Gatzz!!  
19/03/2008 8:12:55 PM 3 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
19/03/2008 8:13:16 PM 1 no comment.  
19/03/2008 8:13:17 PM 1 Because  
19/03/2008 8:13:23 PM 1 nothing is worth saying.  
19/03/2008 8:13:26 PM 2 He wants me to come to a school.  
19/03/2008 8:13:29 PM 1 to type with him.  
19/03/2008 8:13:30 PM 1 ...  
19/03/2008 8:13:32 PM 2 yoo  
19/03/2008 8:13:33 PM 2 kk  
19/03/2008 8:13:34 PM 1 .  
19/03/2008 8:13:35 PM 2 i never saw him type  
19/03/2008 8:13:37 PM 2 and last time  
19/03/2008 8:13:42 PM 1 WTF is this n00b saying?  
19/03/2008 8:13:43 PM 2 i saw him  
19/03/2008 8:13:45 PM 1 do you understand Andrew?  
19/03/2008 8:13:46 PM 1 OMG  
19/03/2008 8:13:48 PM 2 yooo  
19/03/2008 8:13:48 PM 1 yes  
19/03/2008 8:13:49 PM 2 kk  
19/03/2008 8:13:50 PM 1 NOOOOB  
19/03/2008 8:13:54 PM 2 k w/e  
19/03/2008 8:13:56 PM 3 lol  
19/03/2008 8:13:58 PM 1 lol  
19/03/2008 8:13:59 PM 1 you never saw me type  
19/03/2008 8:14:03 PM 2 i've never seen you type?  
19/03/2008 8:14:06 PM 1 last time you saw me type  
19/03/2008 8:14:07 PM 1 wtf is that?  
19/03/2008 8:14:08 PM 3 srsly  
19/03/2008 8:14:08 PM 3 Gatzz has 1500 apm  
19/03/2008 8:14:12 PM 3 you cant beat that  
19/03/2008 8:14:15 PM 3 never  
19/03/2008 8:14:17 PM 3 ever  
19/03/2008 8:14:31 PM 2 ye okay w/e  
19/03/2008 8:14:33 PM 2 ill never  
19/03/2008 8:14:34 PM 2 fine  
19/03/2008 8:15:12 PM 1 JAJAJA.  
19/03/2008 8:15:13 PM 1 I win  
19/03/2008 8:15:19 PM 2 w/e man  
19/03/2008 8:15:21 PM 2 i dont really care  
19/03/2008 8:15:22 PM 1 Didn't even accept the challenge of never  
19/03/2008 8:15:25 PM 1 you do care  
19/03/2008 8:15:27 PM 1 it's in your profile  
19/03/2008 8:15:29 PM 1 on facebook  
19/03/2008 8:15:30 PM 1 OWNED!  
19/03/2008 8:15:34 PM 2 really?  
19/03/2008 8:15:37 PM 2 lmao where  
19/03/2008 8:15:40 PM 1 Can't back up your claim  
19/03/2008 8:16:00 PM 2 lemme check  
19/03/2008 8:16:05 PM 1 What are you most proud of in your life? my skill to pwn ya'll at typing  
19/03/2008 8:16:08 PM 1 ...  
19/03/2008 8:16:09 PM 1 ..  
19/03/2008 8:16:12 PM 1 cough cough  
19/03/2008 8:16:13 PM 1 booked  
19/03/2008 8:16:14 PM 1 LMAO  
19/03/2008 8:16:14 PM 1 that's all.  
19/03/2008 8:16:18 PM 3 you actually believed that?  
19/03/2008 8:16:22 PM 3 ROFL  
19/03/2008 8:16:23 PM 1 Well you wrote it  
19/03/2008 8:16:26 PM 1 you obviously do  
19/03/2008 8:16:27 PM 2 LOOOOOOL  
19/03/2008 8:16:30 PM 1 I'm just challenging you  
19/03/2008 8:16:32 PM 2 you know theres obv someone  
19/03/2008 8:16:33 PM 2 in the world  
19/03/2008 8:16:36 PM 1 NO shit.  
19/03/2008 8:16:37 PM 2 thats faster than me  
19/03/2008 8:16:42 PM 2 some couple of people  
19/03/2008 8:16:42 PM 2 so ye  
19/03/2008 8:16:44 PM 1 Well. You can shut the fuck up then.  
19/03/2008 8:16:45 PM 2 looool  
19/03/2008 8:16:47 PM p2 really  
19/03/2008 8:16:50 PM 2 your too gullable  
19/03/2008 8:19:07 PM 1 right..  
19/03/2008 8:19:13 PM 1 great typist, it's gullible.  
19/03/2008 8:19:20 PM 2 LOOOL  
19/03/2008 8:19:23 PM 2 dude  
19/03/2008 8:19:30 PM 2 gullable means u believe everything you hear...  
19/03/2008 8:19:35 PM 2 fyi  
19/03/2008 8:19:46 PM 2 dude  
19/03/2008 8:19:46 PM 2 kk  
19/03/2008 8:19:48 PM 2 screw it man  
19/03/2008 8:19:48 PM 2 kk  
19/03/2008 8:19:52 PM 1 http/dictionary.  
19/03/2008 8:19:54 PM 1 you lose.  
19/03/2008 8:19:55 PM 1 Sorry.  
19/03/2008 8:19:55 PM 2 DUDE  
19/03/2008 8:19:58 PM 2 i dont give a shit  
19/03/2008 8:20:01 PM 1 lol  
19/03/2008 8:20:05 PM 2 why the fuck do you care so much?  
19/03/2008 8:20:11 PM 2 still playing gay ass starcraft?  
19/03/2008 8:20:18 PM 2 w/e bro  
19/03/2008 8:20:23 PM 1 Stop committing incest with your mom.  
19/03/2008 8:20:24 PM 2 no one cares except for your friends  
19/03/2008 8:33:11 PM 1 dude... wtf  
19/03/2008 8:33:15 PM 1 put me back on facebook.  
19/03/2008 8:33:29 PM 2 naw you we're flaming my wall  
19/03/2008 8:33:33 PM 1 really?  
19/03/2008 8:33:34 PM 2 i dont really care  
19/03/2008 8:33:34 PM 1 ..  
19/03/2008 8:33:35 PM 2 so thanks  
19/03/2008 8:33:35 PM 1 shoot


End file.
